Le Colis
by Doupi
Summary: Emma rentra ce soir-là avec l'intention de dormir dans les bras de sa femme. Elle avait juste oublié un tout petit détail : le colis qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs jours était arrivé. Pas de chance, c'est Regina qui l'avait intercepté. Malheureusement, ce petit détail pourrait prolonger la mauvaise journée d'Emma et ruiner les plans qu'elle avait pour l'anniversaire du maire


**La suite de mes histoires arrivera surement pendant le week-end mais ce petit lou m'a plutôt envahie et refusait de me laisser écrire autre chose. Voilà donc une "première" sur un Swan Queen. ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne lâche pas Faberry pour autant !**

**Choix de chanson conseillé : Maybe d'Emily Sandé.**

La migraine revenait avec une vengeance, Emma le sentait. Pourtant, la nuit était magnifique. Les étoiles ressortaient sur le ciel noir et la clarté de la pleine lune éclairait toutes les ombres. C'était magique. Comme Regina pensa Emma en soupirant de bonheur. Après une journée pareille – et 4 heures de retard – elle ne pouvait attendre de retrouver les bras de sa belle brune, de s'y blottir pour profiter du parfum si apaisant de sa femme.

Mariées depuis plus de deux ans, le couple avait traversé l'enfer. Mais Emma avait bien l'intention de remédier à ça cette semaine, surtout à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Regina quelques jours plus tard. En y repensant, Emma s'inquiéta. Le colis qu'elle attendait depuis un moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Sans celui-là, sa surprise pour Regina risquait d'être compromise.

Les pensées toujours concentrées sur cette difficulté dans son plan, Emma tourna les clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée du manoir et s'engouffra dans la maison noire. Elle repéra immédiatement la lumière dans la cuisine et sourit. Regina avait pensé à elle et lui avait laissé un petit quelque chose à manger, un arrêt pour contenter son estomac, avaler un cachet et direction la chambre et sa parfaite femme…

… qui l'attendait assise en face d'un colis ouvert. Observant le contenu étalé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Emma avala difficilement et examina sa femme. Autant pour garder le tout secret, le shérif pouvait sentir les vibrations de la colère de Regina jusqu'au pas de l'entrée. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de vouloir mettre un peu de piment dans leur routine habituelle. Emma tenta de s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible mais c'était sans compter la vigilance de sa femme.

— Miss Swan …

Emma grimaça. Ce n'était pas tant le ton sec qui la faisait réagir ainsi mais plutôt le surnom. Lorsque la petite brune en arrivait à cette extrémité, ça n'était jamais bon. Henry et Emma savaient ça et le redoutaient avec raison.

— Gina, je peux tout expliquer, souffla Emma en pure perte.

Le shérif savait et avait appris depuis longtemps que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps mais elle allait tenter le coup quand même. L'air de la cuisine sembla fraichir et des frissons parcoururent les deux femmes. Au loin, une horloge sonna minuit et Regina sembla tout juste prendre conscience du temps passé.

— Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle froide et distante en se levant, le chauffage est allumé dans la chambre d'amis.

L'implication était assez claire et la migraine d'Emma lui coupa brièvement toute repartie. Emma lui agrippa le bras en passant, bloquant sa sortie.

— Allez Gina, ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu penses, ajouta-t-elle avec un peu d'espoir.

— Je doute très sincèrement que ça soit le cas, la coupa Regina le regard en feu.

— Ce n'était pas du tout contre toi ou tes compétences …

— Non, c'est certain. Tes besoins ne sont, de toute évidence, pas du tout comblés si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu au fond de ce paquet … persifla le maire, ce n'est pas du tout contre moi … On en reparlera au matin. Une nuit de privation devrait peut-être remettre quelques neurones en place ou au moins, clarifier un peu l'influence de ton père.

Regina s'arrêta et pensa une seconde avant d'ajouter :

—Non que ça soit vraiment Charmant en réalité.

Sur cette dernière pique, Regina se dégagea et monta rapidement les marches. Emma prit le temps de ranger le carton et d'aller le déposer dans le garage, puis d'éteindre les lumières avant de suivre sa femme. Passant devant la porte de la chambre d'amis jusqu'à leur chambre, elle hésita avant de la pousser ouverte. Elle venait de traverser une tempête déjà et son mal de tête ne donnait aucun signe de faiblesse. Ne valait-il pas mieux attendre le lendemain ?

Mais la perspective d'une nuit seule, misérable, au fond du lit d'amis n'était pas pour ravir Emma. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagée, Regina l'avait menacée plusieurs fois mais sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout de ses menaces. Pourquoi ce soir serait-il différent ? Et puis Emma se rappela le paquet et son contenu, ce qu'elle avait prévu comme surprise et que Regina semblait prendre comme une atteinte à ses compétences.

Non, Emma ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, elle devait mettre les choses à plat. Littéralement et figurativement parlant. Carrant les épaules, le shérif poussa la porte. Tout était noir mais avant de refermer derrière elle, Emma put apercevoir une forme de son côté habituel du lit, Regina serrait son oreiller contre son corps. Le shérif soupira à peine, ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'elle avait prévu sa soirée. Lentement, elle se déshabilla jusqu'à atteindre le côté du lit qu'occupait habituellement Regina.

Le shérif se glissa sous les couvertures et hésita à passer un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Regina qui lui tournait le dos, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller d'Emma. Faisant fi de ses hésitations, la blonde se rapprocha pour être accueillie par un murmure rageur :

— Ne me touche pas. J'ai été particulièrement claire mais il faut croire que tu as bien hérité de la densité de ta mère. Ne pas arriver à suivre un simple ordre ou voir ce qu'il y a sous tes yeux. Tout à fait Snow.

Emma soupira et répliqua :

— Gina, c'est ridicule.

La petite brune se redressa assise et tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Dans le noir, Emma ne put percevoir son regard. Seule la lune apportait un peu de lumière blanche et lui permettait de deviner les silhouettes.

— Parfaitement ma chère, je suis contente que tu te rendes compte que ton comportement est complètement ridicule. Mais cela ne change rien, Miss Swan, je pense que je vous ai demandé d'aller voir ailleurs …

Emma soupira mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle commençait même à perdre un peu patience, si bien qu'elle explosa légèrement :

— Je n'irai pas dormir dans la chambre d'amis, chauffage ou pas, Regina !

Regina resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes et contempla ses options. Elle arriva simplement à la seule solution possible et n'hésita pas.

— Puisque tu refuses, j'irai.

Elle tenta de sortir du lit mais fut prise au piège par les bras de sa compagne. Emma batailla pendant quelques minutes pour la forcer à se recoucher et la piégea au milieu des oreillers. La petite brune se débattit mais des années assise derrière un bureau ne lui donnait pas la force que la blonde avait acquise en courant les rues à la recherche de criminels. Le shérif parvint sans difficulté à garder leurs positions.

Regina finit par se calmer et arrêter de se débattre et attendit. Puisque la discussion ne donnait aucun effet, elle allait rester impassible, silencieuse. Du moins, c'était son intention. Couchée sur sa compagne, Emma fit une petite danse de la victoire dans son esprit lorsque tout se calma. Bon, il lui suffisait juste de s'expliquer, elles s'embrasseraient et tout irait bien. Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient utiliser le contenu du colis …

La blonde se pencha et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles de sa compagne. Regina ne bougea pas, ne ferma pas les yeux et resta parfaitement stoïque. Pas de tremblements, de frissons de plaisir, d'attente excitée comme le pensait Emma. Rien. Sa femme s'était entourée de son armure invisible et faisait son possible pour résister aux charmes de la blonde.

Emma reconnaissait un challenge quand elle en voyait un et décida de briser ce silence. Dédaignant sa bouche et ses lèvres si tentantes mais amorphes, la jeune blonde se concentra plutôt sur le cou et les lobes d'oreilles – endroits sensibles par excellence chez Regina. Tout pour un tout petit gémissement, une plainte, même un soupir de sa femme devenue frigo.

Emma respira et souffla doucement de l'air chaud sur la peau nue en-dessous d'elle. Elle détestait cette habitude de Regina de porter des vêtements pour dormir, autant de barrières entre le shérif et le corps qu'elle désirait.

Après un quart d'heure, Emma dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa femme n'allait pas craquer … et elle n'avait pas de plan B. Signifiant sa défaite, elle laissa sa tête reposer dans le creux du cou qu'elle venait de maltraiter joyeusement.

— Il y a des jours où je te déteste Gina, explosa Emma en se relevant.

Elle manœuvra autour du lit pour récupérer quelques affaires.

— Ce n'est même pas humain ce contrôle que tu as sur ton corps. Un vrai frigo quand tu le décides.

— Charmant ma chère, ne put s'empêcher de couper Regina blessée, bel héritage que l'on t'a transmis.

Emma craqua. C'était décidemment une bien trop longue journée.

— C'était un cadeau, ok. Juste une journée de congé pour toi, une où j'aurai pris soin de toi pour une fois mais non, madame ne gère pas bien les surprises et finit toujours par monter sur ses grands chevaux.

Regina, stupéfaite, ne parvint pas à commenter cette explosion de la part d'Emma. Sa femme, qui était devenue si posée, retombait dans ses travers. La petite brune se sentit coupable, immensément coupable. Elle rosit de honte. Bien sûr qu'Emma était maladroite – elle n'était pas la fille de Snow et Charmant pour rien – mais à sa façon, elle avait essayé de faire quelque chose de gentil et tout ce que Regina avait vu c'était le mauvais côté. Le secret.

Immergée dans ses pensées, la brune ne réagit que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer ou était-ce une autre ? Emma venait de partir. Hésitante, Regina se rhabilla en vitesse et fonça dans la chambre d'amis. Dans la pénombre, elle ne trouva rien. Personne. Emma n'était pas ici. Emma était partie. Regina commença à paniquer. Et si elle avait été trop loin ?

Trois jours, trois jours sans nouvelles d'Emma. La culpabilité grandissait dans l'esprit de Regina et ses craintes de ne pas voir Emma revenir ne prenaient pas encore le pas sur le reste. Leur fils était trop calme pour que la disparition du shérif soit complète. Sans doute grâce à ce truc du talkie-walkie qu'ils utilisaient avant, Emma l'avait gardé, Regina en était sûre. Dès lors, pas question de sombrer dans la panique la plus totale, une part de son cerveau gardait espoir.

Oh, Regina avait cherché : la station, l'appartement de Snow, chez Granny, … Partout où Emma avait l'habitude de se rendre, elle était passée mais rien. Pas un seul cheveu blond à l'horizon. Cela rendait Regina dingue et folle d'inquiétude. Mais surtout dingue. Heureusement, le week-end commençait demain. Elle avait déjà terrorisé sa nouvelle secrétaire cinq fois à un point que cette dernière n'osait plus mettre un pied dans son bureau. Quelle abrutie. La porte s'ouvrit et Regina, le nez plongé dans ses papiers, ne releva pas la tête. Elle fit semblant d'être occupée, refusant de regarder sa secrétaire pénétrer comme si elle allait à la guerre. Le maire n'était pas SI effrayante que ça quand même …

— Tu es mignonne quand tu prétends travailler, flatta la voix d'Emma de l'autre côté du bureau.

La petite brune se redressa immédiatement et observa sa femme appuyée contre le bois de la porte, nonchalante. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires coupa toute répartie à Regina aussi tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche étonnée fut :

— Emma …

La belle blonde s'approcha du bureau, le contourna et déposa un baiser gentil sur les lèvres ébahies du maire. Cette dernière goûtait avec avidité chaque particule qui émanait d'Emma et se lécha les lèvres quand le baiser se termina. Un désir primaire apparut dans leurs yeux et Regina se rappela le temps où elles avaient commencé à vivre ensemble contre l'avis de tout le monde. Elles se dévoraient du regard en permanence et la tension était invivable pour leur entourage. Ce n'était même pas sexuel, juste une lutte de deux personnalités fortes qui ne voulaient pas se rendre et faire de concessions. Cela avait failli mener à leur destruction. Heureusement, elles avaient trouvé une manière saine de « gaspiller » cette tension : le paintball pouvait s'avérer étrangement soulageant.

Et Regina aurait tout donné pour un fusil de paintball à cette seconde, juste pour éviter de hurler sur sa femme toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Peut-être plus tard, peut-être. Elle attendit, pas certaine de ce que faisait le Shérif ici après autant de jours de silence. L'attente ne dura pas. Emma s'installa à son aise sur un coin du bureau, repoussant quelques piles de documents – et faisant grincer des dents Regina face au désordre – et lâcha subitement :

— A partir de maintenant, tu es en congé pour le week-end. J'ai renvoyé ta secrétaire.

— Je vois et en quel honneur t'es-tu autorisé une telle décision ?

Au début de leur relation compliquée, elles avaient promis l'une et l'autre de ne jamais interférer dans le travail de l'autre. Regina avait même délégué tout ce qui était sécurité de la ville et budget à Emma qui ne devait plus lui rendre de comptes. Une manière de s'assurer que leur relation fonctionne et cela avait bien marché jusqu'à présent. Et là, Emma venait de tout chambouler et Regina était prête à la laisser faire. Trois jours de silence après tout, c'était long et les nuits n'avaient pas été bonnes pour le maire. Il y faisait trop froid.

Emma observa l'indécision passer sur le visage de sa compagne et se pencha un peu pour murmurer la réponse à sa question au fond de son oreille :

— Parce que je t'aime.

La réaction ne tarda pas et le maire ne put contrôler la rougeur qui envahissait son visage. Elle tenta vaillamment de garder le reste de sa physionomie sérieuse mais c'était dur face au sourire resplendissant de la blonde. Alors Regina se laissa faire quand elle lui prit la main et la releva de son fauteuil de cuir. Elle suivit avec docilité et monta même dans la voiture de patrouille sans sourciller. Les ceintures bouclées, elles partirent et Regina se rendit compte qu'elles ne prenaient pas le chemin du manoir mais plutôt de leur champ habituel. Regina sourit. Emma aussi avait quelques tensions à évacuer, semblait-il.

Elles s'habillèrent en silence dans le vestiaire mis à disposition et aucune des deux n'attrapa les regards d'envie de l'autre. Cela pouvait attendre, elles avaient un conflit à résoudre. Concentrée, Regina termina la première et passa derrière Emma pour sortir sur le terrain. Sa main effleura le bas du dos du Shérif et elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée au mur par Emma. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement avant qu'elles ne sentent leurs bouches se dévorer mutuellement.

Regina garda les yeux fermés longtemps après le départ d'Emma, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ces sensations, ce désir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti – même avec Daniel, c'était pâle en comparaison de ce que réveillait la Sauveuse en elle. C'est avec une détermination nouvelle qu'elle prit son fusil en sortant. Emma allait bien voir, on ne privait pas Regina de ce sentiment pendant trois longs jours sans en subir quelques conséquences. L'énergie boostée au maximum, Regina pénétra sur le terrain. Le shérif n'était déjà plus en vue mais ce n'était pas un problème, la magie de Regina avait toujours été la plus forte dans ce genre de choses – le poids d'années d'expérience sans doute qui penchait systématiquement en faveur de l'ancienne Reine.

—Oh mon Dieu, ça fait du bien, se retint de jurer Emma en retombant sur l'oreiller en-dessous d'elle.

Regina sourit et remonta doucement s'installer sur le corps nu du shérif. Le paintball s'était bien mais il ne couvrait pas tous leurs besoins. Elles avaient aussi besoin de délivrance et seule, le plaisir n'était plus du tout le même. Emma venait d'être satisfaite et Regina avait bien l'intention de réclamer son tour maintenant …

— Il faut qu'on parle, avoua Emma en écartant les cheveux noirs qui s'interposaient entre eux.

… ou peut-être pas tout de suite, Regina était intriguée. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert devenu légèrement plaidant sous elle – et plus seulement pour un peu de plaisir et de désir mais surtout pour être pardonnée, pour mettre les choses à plat entre elles et que tout redevienne comme avant. Le Shérif prit son silence pour l'autorisation de continuer et poursuivit.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes ainsi, Gina.

— Trop tard pour ça mon beau shérif, on peut dire que vous avez réussi votre coup, coupa Regina en se redressant.

Elle n'alla toutefois pas très loin et se contenta de réenfiler sa robe de chambre pour ne pas laisser l'air froid de la chambre déclencher des frissons sur son corps nu. Tandis que Regina s'installait assise au bord du lit, Emma se redressa aussi, très alerte et bien consciente que le vouvoiement n'était pas pour la blesser mais juste un mécanisme de protection de sa femme.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se rapprochant dans le dos du maire, ce n'était pas pour te blesser.

L'ancienne Reine se laissa faire lorsque les bras d'Emma encerclèrent sa poitrine et que ses mains se croisèrent sur son ventre. Elle avait trop manqué ce genre de contact pour laisser passer la moindre occasion. Elle sourit lorsqu'Emma laissa un baiser s'égarer sur la peau de son épaule. Foutus Charmant et leur manière si simple et naturelle de conquérir une femme – Regina pouvait presque s'entendre dire : « mais ce n'est rien mon amour, tu m'as trouvée maintenant ». Rien que la pensée la rendit un peu malade.

— Je pensais que tu aimais ce que je faisais, avoua la brune dans un murmure, je pensais que je te satisfaisais. Je sais que c'est un grand challenge, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de prendre soin de quelqu'un comme ça souvent avant. Il y a juste eu une fois et tu le sais très bien alors, j'ai cru … j'ai cru que je n'étais pas assez.

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer et elle se tourna pour s'accrocher au corps du shérif derrière elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les longues boucles blondes et respira le parfum apaisant de la lavande dont les cheveux étaient imprégnés. Emma avait définitivement passé du temps avec Ruby et Belle. Bien, Regina saurait où chercher et qui interroger la prochaine fois.

— Tu es plus que parfaite pour moi, la rassura à plusieurs reprises Emma, j'aurai dû t'en parler et ne pas te faire la surprise.

Elles se couchèrent, la petite brune chevauchant le corps de son amante. Regina pleura encore quelques minutes dans le creux du cou d'Emma, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa proximité pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Enfin, elle posa les questions qui la hantaient depuis trois longs jours.

— Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir commandé ça si tout va bien ? Pourquoi Emma ?

Emma soupira. C'était parfois si difficile et elle avait vraiment cru que ça serait une bonne idée … L'idée lui était venue de son père … Et tout prince charmant qu'il était, il faut croire qu'aucun de ses conseils ne marchaient sur une vieille et ancienne Reine maléfique. Parfois, Emma se demandait comment sa mère pouvait être tombée amoureuse d'un tel idiot. Alors, elle laissa l'implication de Charmant sur le côté et avoua tranquillement à sa femme :

—Mais tu sais à quel point mes compétences en cuisine sont nulles et je voulais vraiment être capable de cuisiner pour ton anniversaire et pas simplement demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais que ça vienne de moi, tu comprends ?

Toujours installée sur le corps nu d'Emma, le maire se laissa aller. Ses avant-bras, posés de chaque côté de la tête et des épaules de son amante, la soutenaient et lui permettaient de laisser courir ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds. Elle tentait de discipliner le désordre tout en déposant de temps à autre quelques baisers sur le front, la joue et tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. La quiétude qu'elle ressentait à cette seconde avait balayé tous les sentiments négatifs qui s'étaient emparés d'elle lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le colis et découvert les fournitures avec le livre de cuisine. Finalement, peut-être qu'Emma avait raison. Elle devait lâcher un peu de lest et apprendre à faire confiance même si cela voulait dire manger un plat que sa femme aurait cuisiné.

— La prochaine fois, mon amour, demande-moi de t'apprendre, murmura gentiment Regina.

Au moins, comme ça, pensa la petite brune, je pourrais surveiller ce qu'elle fera et personne ne finira empoisonné. Un léger sourire apparut à cette pensée et Regina recommença à embrasser Emma. Elles étaient au milieu du tour de la brune lorsque celle-ci se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation : la Reine Maléfique ne pouvait quand même pas mourir victime d'empoisonnement. Et par la propre chair de Snow. Regina éclata de rire. Le destin lui faisait bien des clins d'œil quand même.

**Il se trouve aussi sur AO3 si vous souhaitez le télécharger ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis occupée à me remettre en selle donc toute critique est bonne à prendre. **

**Novembre risque d'être prolifique vu que j'ai l'intention de me faire un nanowrimo de 50 000 mots en fanfiction dont un certain nombre sera via les prompts que vous choisirez. **

**A très vite.**


End file.
